


Facade

by saddestgurl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Clubbing, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestgurl/pseuds/saddestgurl
Summary: Mark está intentando terminar una tarea de universidad, pero sigue siendo lanzado fuera de los clubs nocturnos. Él recurre a su querido amigo Jung Jaehyun, un guapo abogado, para que le ayude a mantener "distraído" al dueño del club mientras él termina su tarea.Mark no le mencionó que el dueño del club era un sexy hombre con una lengua afilada.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Facade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404550) by [sweetkpopfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan). 



> esta es solo una traducción del trabajo original de @sweetkpopfan  
> por favor, vayan a apoyar su perfil. tiene muy buenas historias

— ¿Conoces prostitutas? —

Normalmente esa pregunta no asustaría a Jung Jaehyun para nada. El mundo de las leyes es duro y no es poco común que los abogados vayan a clubes de strippers para pecar. A veces necesitaba del pecado para poder funcionar propiamente para defender lo común.

Pero la persona que le estaba haciendo esa pregunta no era un abogado, era Mark Lee, su amigo de la infancia que era estudiante de primer año de universidad. Mark Lee era el honesto, con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, el chico que iba a la iglesia todos los domingos. Él preguntándole por una prostituta era como si el Papa le pidiera un cigarro. No sería extraño, pero joder aun así lo era.

—No sé qué decirte — Jaehyun parpadeó un par de veces, aflojando su corbata mientras el sonido de los movimientos del restaurante llenaban sus oídos. — ¿Para qué necesitas una prostituta?

—Estoy haciendo un reporte para el periódico de la universidad. Una historia de visión humana sobre el mundo de la prostitución —

—Oh, eso es muy honorable de tu parte —

— ¿Así que conoces a algunas? —

—Imagino que Johnny sí — Johnny Seo era amigo de Jaehyun y su co-trabajador, también era amigo de iglesia de Mark. —Conozco a algunas pero son mujeres prostitutas, si eso es con lo que quieres trabajar.

—De hecho, Mina está cubriendo la parte de las mujeres prostitutas. Jihoon dijo que sería más fácil si ella se encargaba de las mujeres y yo de los hombres —

— ¿Así que estás buscando prostitutos? —

—Sí —

—Ahora eso es difícil —dijo Jaehyun —La mayoría de los prostitutos no se venden al aire libre. Puedes intentarlo online.

—Lo hice pero no muchos están dispuestos a salir por una entrevista con alguien que no es un cliente, incluso si les estás pagando —

— ¿Estás pagando? —Jaehyun frunció — Yo saltaría por ello si se tratara de mí.

—No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿conoces a algún prostituto? —

—Déjame mandarle un mensaje a Johnny —Jaehyun sacó su celular justo cuando la comida llegó —Me lo hará saber en cuestión de minutos.

— ¿Por qué él sabe de esto? —

—Él va con prostitutas para que le limpien el refrigerador — dijo Jaehyun inexpresivo y Mark rodó los ojos —Para coger, duh.

— ¿Y tú no? —

—No estoy muy metido en eso —

— ¿En serio? —Mark molestó — ¿Él señor joven y guapo no está interesado en el sexo?

—No es el sexo, es la idea de pagar por ello — Jaehyun se estremeció —No sé, solo se siente un poco barato.

—Y es por eso exactamente porque quiere encontrar por qué alguien querría hacerlo —preguntó Mark — ¿Es por el dinero? ¿La emoción? ¿O por alguna operación clandestina? ¿Qué hay exactamente allá afuera?

—Suenas como un explorador de National Geographic —

— ¿No te da curiosidad? —

—No lo sé. Supongo que nunca he pensado mucho sobre eso —Jaehyun miró su teléfono mientas comía — Johnny me contestó. Dijo que deberías intentarlo en Club 127. Ahí tienen algunos prostitutos.

—Eso es genial —

—También dijo y cito, "se cuidadoso. El dueño es excéntrico e impredecible" —

— ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? —

—El dueño puede ser un idiota y sacarte —

— ¿A mí? —Mark mofó — ¿Por qué me sacarían? No es como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal.

—Eres un reportero, aunque sea uno de universidad, sigues siendo un reportero. No mucha gente disfruta de ser entrometida y empujada —

—No es como si los fuera a interrogar —

—Hay una razón por la cual la prostitución se mantiene como un secreto underground. Si no lo fuera, verías volantes de tetas fuera de las escuelas y McDonalds —Jaehyun suspiró —Solo mírate.

—Bien —Mark asintió. Miró las patatas fritas en el plato de Jaehyun —¿Puedo agarrar?

— ¿Por qué? —

—Quiero patatas fritas —

— ¿Por qué no ordenaste algunas? —

—Porque son caras —

—Consigue tus propias patatas fritas —

—Pero soy un estudiante de universidad en quiebra y tú eres un exitoso, guapo abogado con su propio carro y... —Jaehyun le dio su plato y rodó los ojos.

—Gracias —Mark sonrió felizmente.

**********************************

El trabajo de Jaehyun como abogado era emocionante, pero también era duro. Ser un adicto al trabajo como él lo era no le daba mucho tiempo para salir y tener una vida social. La mayoría de sus días terminaban con el yendo a casa y cayendo muerto del sueño en su cama

Una noche, después un particular día caótico en la oficina (nuevo caso, nuevos problemas), Jaehyun estaba listo para relajarse con una lata de cerveza mientras veía Netflix. Escuchó unos fuertes golpes en su puerta frontal y la abrió.

— ¿Mark? —Jaehyun levantó una ceja — ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las 10pm.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —Mark puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro y una dulce sonrisa — ¿Podrías venir conmigo a Club 127?

— ¿Tus padres decidieron que necesitabas un chaperón? —Jaehyun sonrió.

—No —Mark rodó los ojos —Tú debes ayudarme a pasar del dueño. Johnny tenía razón, es realmente un idiota.

—Espero, ¿entonces ya estuviste en Club 127? —

—5 veces, y cada vez que voy me echan —

— ¿Has sido echado del club 5 veces? —Jaehyun lo miro boquiabierto — ¿Qué haces? ¿No le dejas propinas al mesero?

—No es eso y tú sabes que siempre dejo 5% de propina a donde sea que vaya —

—Oh, último de los grandes que dejan propina —Jaehyun hizo una mueca —En algún lugar la Asociación Global de los Meseros Mal pagados están preparando un premio de Él más Generoso que Deja Propinas y te lo están enviando en un barco de papel.

—Cállate —Mark rodó los ojos.

—En serio, ¿qué haces? —

— ¡No hago nada! Todo lo que digo es, "Quiero hablar con algunos prostitutos masculinos. Tengo algunas preguntas" y eso es todo. Él solo me echa —

—Sí te dije que iba a ser difícil —Jaehyun resopló —Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga? —

—Quiero que lo distraigas. Mantén al jefe ocupado mientras yo voy a hablar con los prostitutos —

— ¿Quieres que lo seduzca? —

—Solo si tienes que hacerlo —

— ¿Qué...? Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer eso —

— ¡No tienes que hacer nada! —dijo Mark — Solo siéntate ahí, luce guapo y tal vez usa una playera con cuello bajo tipo v y coquetea con él un poco.

— ¡No haré eso! No seduciré a alguien por mi propia conveniencia, ni siquiera es para mí sino para ti —

—Te acostaste con Yugyeom una vez para un caso —

—Eso fue diferente. Nos sentíamos genuinamente atraídos uno por el otro —

— ¿Y qué sobre Chaeyeon? —

—Solo fue una vez y lo hice para que me ayudara a ganar un caso. Y lo hice. No volví a dormir con ella después de eso —

— ¿Y qué sobre Jungkook? ¿Y Dokyeom? ¿Y...—

— ¡Bien bien! Ya entendí tu maldito punto —Jaehyun lo detuvo —Solo dame un minuto, me iré a cambiar.

— ¡Asegúrate de lucir caliente! —Mark gritó detrás de él. Jaehyun le dio su dedo de en medio y procedió a cambiarse. No estaba seguro de lo que "caliente" significaba así que solo se puso unos jeans rasgados negros, una playera blanca limpia que se asentaba a su cuerpo agradablemente y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo y sonrió.

_Demonios. No por estar enamorado de mí mismo pero joder, me veo bien._

Jaehyun y Mark dejaron la casa y se fueron a Club 127, uno de los clubes más elegantes de la ciudad. Mark se tomó la libertad de llamar a Johnny para que se uniera a ellos, ya que Johnny era un visitante frecuente del club.

—¿Qué onda, chicos? —Johnny le dio a Mark y Jaehyun un golpe de mucho —Mierda, Jae. Te ves bien. ¿Es este tu plan de contingencia? —preguntó volteándose a Mark.

—Alguien debe de mantener al mago malvado a la raya — Mark hizo una mueca.

—Vamos, no sé qué tan perra sea el dueño pero eso es un poco...—comenzó Jaehyun

—No, ese es su nombre. Él mismo se llama el Mago de la Bebida —Johnny eplicó —Es el dueño y el barman principal.

—Oh —Jaehyun hizo una mueca —Así que, ¿qué debo saber sobre él?

—Su nombre es Kim Doyoung y hace excelentes martinis. Tiene reglas y regulaciones sobre el club pero es un lugar asombroso con música cool, bebidas y algunos hombres increíblemente calientes —sonrió Jonny.

La vaga explicación fue lo mejor que Johnny les pudo dar. Pero estaba en lo correcto, Club 127 era un lugar asombroso. El club tenía un interior enorme combinado con un poco de elegancia pero nada abrumante. Había una gran anda locas y la pista de baile estaba llena de cuerpos presionados uno con los otros. Pasaron una fila de mujeres prostitutas y se fueron directamente al bar.

— ¿Qué les puedo conseguir, amigos? —preguntó una joven barman.

—Nos gustaría el Wizard especial, hecho por mago mismo —

—Está bien —ella sonrió y se fue para llamar a su jefe. Jaehyun miró a sus alrededores, asombrado por la vista de la gran cantidad de personas jóvenes y gays. Dos chicas estaban frotándose una con la otra mientras una tercera de les unía. Dos chicos casi de la misma edad de Mark estaban haciendo la lengua de tango en la pista baile y había un hombre stripper trabajando en el pole incluso mejor que algunas chicas.

—Hola —dijo una extraña voz masculina. Jaehyun se volteó y su quijada cayó.

—Tú debes ser el mago —

—Ese soy yo —Kim Doyoung estaba vestido con una playera con un corte bajo estilo v que se acoplaba a sus hombros anchos y sus clavículas que sobresalían a través del fino material. La camisa estaba fajada para mostrar su delgada cintura mientras que su cabello estaba acomodado lindamente a un lado. La parte de arriba de su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierta de tatuajes y tenía unos hermosos ojos color almendra y sus labios rojas que sonreían de lado naturalmente — ¡Y tú! —apuntó a Mark —¡Eres ese molesto reportero! ¡Seguridad!

— ¡No es un reportero esta noche! —Jaehyun paso su brazo alrededor de Mark —Él está aquí como un amigo, ¿verdad, Mark?

—Uh, claro —Mark asintió —Solo...estoy aquí por una bebida.

— ¿Siquiera eres legal? —preguntó Doyoung. Mark sacó su identificación para enseñarle su día de nacimiento. Doyoung levantó una ceja y balanceó sus caderas a un lado —Bien, pasaste.

—Gracias —Mark resopló aliviado.

—Tres Wizard especiales, por favor —Johnny pidió —Con una cereza en la punta.

— ¿Acaso este lugar te parece uno de malditos postes? — Doyoung bufó.

—El dueño lo parece —Johnny guiñó.

—Cállate o podría envenenarte —Doyoung rodó los ojos, no impresionado — ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Oh, soy Jung Jaehyun —Jaehyun levantó su mano como un niño pequeño. La bajo inmediatamente al sentirse un poco bobo.

—Somos co-trabajadores de la misma firma —explicó Johnny—Mark es nuestro amigo de la iglesia.

— ¿Qué hace un chico de iglesia aquí en un bar gay? —Doyoung levantó una ceja.

—Pecando —Jaehyun bufó. Mark lo empujo fuerte.

— ¿Es tu primera vez aquí? —le preguntó Doyoung a Jaehyun.

—Lo es —

—Bueno, después de esto podrías tener uno de nuestros especiales de Bienvenida —Doyoung sonrió juguetonamente —Va de la casa.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte —Jaehyun sorbió de la bebida morada que Doyoung les había hecho —Wow, esto es increíble. ¿Qué hay en esto?

—Si te digo temo que tendría que matarte —Doyoung soltó una risa.

—Llévame al campo de tiro ahora mismo —dijo Jaehyun —Joder, esto es asombroso.

—Muchas gracias —Doyoung inclinó su cabeza.

La banda justo finalizaba de tocar su canción y la audiencia les aplaudió. El anfitrión del club saltó de nuevo al escenario y les agradeció por tocar. —Ahora, prepárense para lo traviero, un premio sucio. ¡Introduciendo a los insaciables, los imparables TnT!

— ¿TnT? —Jaehyun le preguntó a Doyoung.

—Ten y Taeyong, son dos strippers cantantes —

—Espera, ¿ellos hacen eso? —Los ojos de Mark se dilataron mientras se volteaba ver el escenario. Ten, el chico más bajo con múltiples piercing en su oreja se unía al escenario junto con su compañero Taeyong, un chico un poco más alto con una barbilla suficientemente afilada como para cortar diamantes. Los dos estaban vestidos en trajes de ajuste delgado, cada uno con un micrófono en mano. La voz de Ten era apasionada y suave mientras que la canción comenzaba lento estilo de R&B. El público comenzaba a moverse con el ritmo mientras que él meneaba sensualmente sus caderas de un lado a otro con el palo que sostenía el micrófono. Luego, la voz de Taeyong se introdujo, y era profunda y gruesa como si se hubiera fumado 100 cigarros antes de comenzar el show. Su voz era como el infierno y el ritmo de la canción cambiaba.

—Wow —Jaehyun miró boquiabierto.

—Lo sé —dijo Johnny, sus ojos nunca dejaron el escenario —Creo que estoy enamorado.

— ¿De quién? —

—Elije —

Jaehyun rodó sus ojos y se volteó hacia Doyong —Eso es increíble.

—Si es tan increíble, ¿por qué no estás mirando? —preguntó Doyoung.

 _Porque tú eres aún más asombroso._ —No es realmente mi tipo de acto.

— ¿Y cuál es tu tipo de acto? —

—No lo sé, musicales tal vez —Jaehyun se rio incómodamente —Lo siento, solo que no visito clubes frecuentemente. Todo esto es nuevo para mi.

—Estoy sorprendido. Juzgando la manera en la que te vistes y el estilo que cargas, estoy sorprendido de que esta sea tu primera vez. Parece que has estado haciendo esto toda tu vida —

—No dejes que mi guapa fachada te distraiga —molestó Jaehyun sonriendo.

—No te preocupes por eso —Doyoung le sonrió de vuelta y levanto una ceja recargándose en su cadera —Eso no va a pasar.

El público comenzó a animar salvajemente y Jaehyun se giró para saber que estaba pasando. Ten y Taeyong se habían desecho de la parte superior de sus trajes y ahora giraban salvajemente uno contra el otro. Taeyong sostenía la cadera de Ten mientras que con su voz rasposa rapeaba contra el micrófono. Ten se inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás contra el pecho de Taeyong, sonriendo felizmente mientras Taeyong se frotaba contra su espalda baja. Una erección muy prominente estaba presente en los pantalones de Ten y el público estaba aullando. La boca de Johnny seguía sin regresar a su posición normal.

—Con permiso —un pequeño mese con un sucio cabello rubio trataba de pasar por el público del bar —¡Con permiso! —el mesero llegó al bar y comenzó a jadear —¿Más bebidas para mi?

—Mesa 69 — dijo Doyoung poniendo dos martinis en la bandeja. El mesero tomó un respiro profundo y se volteó regresando al desastre.

— ¿69? —Jaehyun levantó una ceja.

—Se supone que iba a ser 88. Un genio con plumones blanco y negro hizo unos cambios —Doyoung rodó los ojos —Algunas personas creen que son malditamente astutos.

— ¿Quién es él? —Mark golpeo ligeramente el hombro de Jaehyun siguiendo con sus ojos al mesero con el cabello rubio sucio.

—Su nombre es Lee Donghyuck, va a la universidad de SM. Creo que debe de tener tu edad —respondió Doyoung.

—Cool —Mark sonrió, mirando al joven mesero. No tenía ni idea de que el guapo mesero iba a la misma universidad que él.

—Debes recibir mucho de esto —dijo Jaehyun —Gente entrando a checar a otras personas.

— ¿Y por qué no? Es un club lleno de gente hermosa — Doyoung se encogió de hombros — ¿Qué no estás aquí para hacer lo mismo?

—No realmente. Para ser franco, fui arrastrado —

— ¿Ves a alguien que te interese?

—Ahora que lo menciones, Johnny me dijo que tenías algunos prostitutos —Jaehyun no había olvidado su intención original por la cual estaba ahí.

—Los tengo —Doyoung miró al abogado de arriba abajo —Pero no son tu tipo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Jaehyung desconcertado por el comentario.

—No pareces del tipo que disfrute de cogidas rápidas —

Jaehyun frunció y se burló. — ¿Tú crees?

—A no ser que me equivoque —Doyoung hizo una mueca y apretó sus labios —Pero no creo que lo esté.

La manera en la que Doyoung frunció sus labios y su delgada cintura seguía balanceándose de un lado a otro solo hacía que Jaehyun quisiera gatear sobre la el bar para clavarlo contra el mostrador, pero el abogado mantuvo su postura y ladeó su cabeza.

—No creo que me conozcas muy bien —

—Touché —Doyoung asintió —Los prostitutos masculinos están por la esquina. Cada uno cobra diferente así que tendrán que hablar con ellos.

—Gracias. Yo... —el sonido de la audiencia aplaudiendo cortó las palabras de Jaehyun. Ten y Taeyong se inclinaron agradeciendo al público por su apoyo abrumador. Ambos solo usaban unas panties de listones y ligeros traseros. Alguien tiró un fajo de billetes al escenario. Ten se rio mientras que Taeyong agarró con su mano su trasero y lo besó en el escenario cuando la cortina se cerraba tapándoles el campo de visión.

—Eso fue increíble — Johnny se abanicaba a sí mismo —Cuanta gracia y pasión. Que arte. Que...Que...

— ¿Qué cachondo? — Jaehyun señaló a la entrepierna creciente de Johnny.

— ¿Sabes dónde puedo verlos personalmente? Para agradecerles por el show —Johnny le preguntó a Doyoung.

—No te diré eso —

Johnny sacó dos billetes de cien dólares y los puso sobre el mostrador. Doyoung tomó los billetes y los colocó contra la luz del bar juzgándolos —Bien. Ve backstage a la habitación 3. Dile al gorila que yo te envié.

—Muchas gracias — Johnny no se podía salir de esa silla lo suficientemente rápido.

— ¿No los interrumpirá? —Mark le preguntó a Doyoung después de que el más alto estuviera fuera del alcance del oído.

—Nah. Ten y Taeyong cogen mejor si alguien los está viendo. Si es suficientemente paciente, ellos lo dejarán unirse —

— ¿O sea que cogen en el backstage después de presentarse juntos? —los ojos de Mark se ensancharon por enésima vez esa noche —Eso es fascinante.

— ¿Siempre suena como si estuviera en National Geographic? —Doyoung le preguntó a Jaehyun con su pulgar apuntando hacia Mark.

—Desafortunadamente sí — Jaehyun suspiró —Hey Mark, tal vez quieras ir al baño.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Mark.

—Johnny podría necesitar papel —

—¿Huh? —Mark lo miró confundido. Jaehyun solo lo fulmino tratando de mandarle una señal que decía _"¡Sal de aquí y habla con los prostitutos que están por el baño, idiota!_ " Mark parece que cachó el mensaje y se deslizó fuera del taburete lentamente.

—Te entiendo —asintió. Se giró y casi choca con Donghyuck, el mesero en el que tenía puesto los ojos.

— ¡Oops! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Donghyuck jadeó inclinándose un poco. Donghyuck era un chico hermoso con la piel besada por el sol con lindos labios.

—Está bien —Mark le aseguró. Donghyuck se inclinó y volvió a su ruta, sin notar la manera en la que Mark le miraba mientras se iba.

—Hey hey hey —Doyoung tronó sus dedos frente a él —Ese chico está fuera del menú, ¿entendido?

— ¡No estaba haciendo nada! —

—Solo vete —Jaehyun le gruño. El universitario entendió el mensaje y se largó.

— ¿Puedo tener uno de tus especiales de Bienvenida? —Jaehyun señaló al vaso vacío —A menos que pienses que desgasté mi bienvenida.

—Si fueras uno de esos borrachos, idiotas cachondos que frecuentan este lugar, sí —Doyoung servía un poco de whisky en el martini shaker —Pero para ti, haré una excepción —Tapó el shaker y lo agitó violentamente con uno mano, permitiendo que los líquidos en el interior se mezclaran profundamente. Jaehyun juró que no estaba mirando la manera en la que los músculos de Doyoung se engrosaban y la manera en la que la conexión de sus venas en sus brazos tomaba vida durante el movimiento sugestivo.

—Ahora que ya tienes dos bebidas en ti —Doyoung servía el líquido en su vaso — ¿Por qué estás aquí realmente?

— ¿Quieres la verdad? —

—Por supuesto —

—Estoy aquí como niñero de Johnny y para ayudar a Mark con su tarea —

—Lo sabía —Doyoung azotó su mano contra el mostrador. Antes de que le gritara a seguridad, Jaehyun lo silenció y lo tomó del brazo, levantó su trasero del asiento y lo balanceó precariamente sobre el taburete.

— ¿Podrías al menos escucharme? —

—Tu curioso chico de iglesia va a causar problemas —

—Es una historia de visión humana para el periódico de su universidad. Ni siquiera es tan exitoso. El periódico dura el mismo tiempo que pasa mientras dos estudiantes se sientan para completar el crucigrama —dijo Jaehyun —No tiene malas intenciones. Mark es un buen chico.

— ¿Cómo puedo en lo que dijiste? —

—Soy un abogado. Siempre puedes confiar en los abogados —

—Esa es una malísima defensa —

—Bueno, entonces nunca lo sabrás a no ser que lo intentes. No pareces alguien que esconda algo de las autoridades —Jaehyun miró alrededor del bar —Okay, tal vez ese lo que ese chico está haciendo detrás de ese pilar en un poco ilegal pero no hay otra cosa mala aquí.

—La prostitución es ilegal en este país —Doyoung se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, pero nadie lo sabrá a menos que lo anuncies en un dirigible. Fumar en un restaurante es ilegal y no ves a nadie importándole una mierda sobre eso —Jaehyun intentó —Aparte, si sabes que es ilegal, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Tengo mis razones —

—Te diré algo —Jaehyun intentó otra razón, sabiendo que discutiendo con Doyoung no lo llevaría a ningún lado —Vendré aquí mañana en la noche con Mark y seré su chaperón durante la entrevista. Tú también estarás presente. Si algunas preguntas llegan a ser insensibles o piensas que es demasiado, lo dejaremos, ¿qué tal suena?

— ¿Cómo sabré que mi negocio no sufrirá? —

—Es para un periódico de universidad. A lo mucho tu negocio tendrá nuevos clientes —

Jaehyun tenía un punto. Doyoung lo meditó por un tiempo sobando su barbilla con su dedo índice. Jaehyun espero por la respuesta con gran expectación.

—Bien —

 _Espera, ¿en serio?_ —Pareces muy seguro.

—Solo si tú estás ahí —

—Lo estaré. Mira —Jaehyun tomó una tarjeta de presentación de su cartera —Aquí está mi número. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Un abogado me ofrece una tarjeta de presentación —Doyoung se rio —No puedo imaginar si es una buena o mala señal.

—Al menos sabes a quien llamar si obtienes una denuncia —Jaehyun se encongió de hombros.

—Pensaré sobre eso —

—¡Doyoung! —Donghyuck se apresuró al mostrador llamando a su jefe —El staff de la cocina te quiere ver.

—Bien. Disfruta el resto de tu noche —Doyoung se volteó a Jaehyun —No tengas pánico si Doyoung no regresa en una hora. Solo significa que Ten y Taeyong gustaron de él por segundos.

—Gracias, supongo —Jaehyun se estremeció. No quería pensar sobre su alto, largucho co-trabajador posiblemente teniendo un triple sándwich en una habitación de vestidores tras bambalinas. Doyoung lo dejo para atender sus asuntos y Mark regresó a los pocos segundos.

—No pude obtener ni una palabra. Alguien me preguntó si estaba buscando por una mamada de 10 minutos pero dije que no y ellos me echaron —

—Como zorra como jefe, aparentemente —Jaehyun se rio —Está bien. Te conseguí una fecha para una entrevista real.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! —

—Mañana en la noche. Necesito estar ahí y también Doyoung. Si tocas algún tema sensible, la entrevista se cancela inmediatamente —

—Justo, supongo —Mark abrazó a Jaehyun fuertemente — ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme! ¡Te debo una!

—Por supuesto que sí. Asegúrate de no arruinar la entrevista, me gustaría volver algún día —

— ¿Y coquetear con Doyoung? —

— ¿Qué? —Jaehyun casi escupe su bebida.

—Oh, vamos —Mark rodó los ojos —Vi la manera en la que lo mirabas.

—Tu querías que lo sedujera —

—Sí pero no pensé que lo fueras a disfrutar tanto —Mark meneó sus cejas —Esta muy bueno, ¿verdad?

_¿Muy bueno? Kim Doyoung no solo estaba muy bueno. Ese hombre irradiaba seguridad y atrevimiento. Tenía el ingenio y las caderas que le coincidían. Sus labios eran del color de las cerezas y sus ojos parecían chocolate líquido oscuro. No, Kim Doyoung no solo estaba muy bueno. Era hermoso, era sexy, era el humano más exquisito que había visto en su vida._

—Supongo —

—A veces me preguntó cómo te convertiste en un abogado. Eres un muy mal mentiroso —

—No puedes mentirle al jurado, Mark —

Mark hizo un ruido de burla y Jaehyun casi lo lanza de su asiento. La noche se había empezado a profundizar y Jaehyun revisó su reloj. Tenía que irse o despertarse en unas horas para su trabajo sería un infierno para él. Revisó su reloj una vez más y se dio cuenta de algo.

Habían pasado dos horas y Johnny aún no regresaba.

**********************************

—Déjame presentarte a tus entrevistados —dijo Doyoung señalando a los dos hombres sentados a lado de él —Él es Jungwoo y él es Sicheng.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jaehyun y este es Mark —Jaehyun sacudió su mano educadamente —Esta será una entrevista muy plana y simple. Mark les hará un par de preguntas y si se sienten incomodos de responder, no tienen que hacerlo. Podemos detener esta pregunta en cualquier momento a su discreción también.

—Okay —asintió Jungwoo.

—Hagamos esto —dijo Sicheng.

—Okay, primera pregunta —Mark se aclaró la garganta mientras ponía la grabadora en la mesa — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto?

—He estado haciendo esto por cuatro años y Jungwoo lleva dos —contestó Sicheng.

—Podrías llamarlo mi superior —Jungwoo se rio. Sicheng lo empujo suavemente jugando.

— ¿Cómo comenzaste a hacer a esto? —

—Bueno, estaba en total quiebra y cerca de vivir en las calles —explicó Jungwoo —Luego encontré trabajo en un club, como un stripper. Después el club cayó en banca rota así que encontré un trabajo con Doyoung y comencé a convertirme en un prostituto.

—Antes vivía en china. Me separé de mi familia y me mudé aquí sin un centavo a mi nombre. Comencé como un prostituto porque me daba buen dinero y lo hago desde entonces —

—Okay —Mark asintió — ¿Cómo son sus horas de trabajo?

—Es como cualquier otro trabajo de nueve a cinco, solo que para nosotros es de 9pm a 5am —se rio Jungwoo. Su suave risa y su sonrisa angelical habrían hecho creer a cualquiera que era un ángel de Dios enviado a la tierra, y tal vez eso era parte de su atractivo.

— ¿Obtienen muchos clientes? —preguntó Mark.

—Depende. Los fines de semana y viernes son mejores para nosotros que entresemana, y también es estacional —respondió Jungwoo.

—Sí, en día de San Valentín doy tantas mamadas que mi quijada estuvo dislocada por dos días —

— ¿Día de San Valentín? —Mark se volteó a Jaehyun — ¿Qué no tu cumpleaños es en el día de San Valentín?

— ¿Eres un bebé de San Valentín? —preguntó Doyoung.

Jaehyun asintió y pinchó el muslo de Mark. Siempre le daba vergüenza admitir que era un bebé del día de San Valentín. Se imaginaba a dos bebés en pañales con alas de ángel y con aureolas cantándole a un bebé en una cuna, y eso solía aterrarle de niño.

—Parece que una mamada de cumpleaños tiene otro significado completamente diferente para ti, ¿huh? —Sicheng se burló. Su cabello rojo oscuro brillaba contra su piel y sus atractivas estructuras faciales. Sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo prendió ofreciéndole uno a Jungwoo también.

—Sigamos con la entrevista —Jaehyun sacudió su mano intentando esconder su rostro avergonzado.

Mark estaba a punto de continuar pero se escuchó un toque contra la puerta de la suite privada. Doyoung la abrió para revelar a Johnny parado afuera.

—Hola, chicos, lamento interrumpirlos pero, ¿saben si Taeyong y Ten van a presentarse esta noche? —

—No, es su noche libre —respondió Doyoung.

—Oh, pero ellos me dijeron que podía venir y visitarlo hoy —

Doyoung sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón —Segundo piso, quinta habitación a la izquierda.

— ¡Gracias! —Johnny se rio — ¡Oh, hola, Sicheng!

— ¡Hola, Johnny! —saludó Sicheng sacudiendo su mano.

— ¿Ten y Taeyong le pidieron que volviera una segunda vez? —Doyoung levantó la ceja —Deben realmente gustar de él.

—Los entiendo —Sicheng asintió apreciadamente.

— ¿Gran pene? —Jungwoo preguntó como si fuera algo casual, como si preguntara que tal estaba su familia.

—No solo su pene, pero su corazón —Sicheng resopló y sonrió —Sabes, después de que cogiéramos se ofreció a limpiarme y me ayudó a subir las escaleras. Todo después de tirar de mi cabello y llamarme su perra.

— ¡Aww, que caballero! —Jungwoo arrulló como respuesta.

— ¿Debería de...—se volteó a Jaehyun.

—No pongas eso en tu reporte —lo fulminó.

—Cierto, lo siento. Volviendo a la entrevista, ¿tienen clientes regulares? —

—No realmente. Tengo a este tipo que regresa muy seguido, pero le gusta que le dé nalgadas y que lo llame bebé. Pero Sicheng tiene uno muy regular —dijo Jungwoo.

— ¿Te paga bien? ¿Qué lo hace a un cliente uno regular? —

—Bueno, el dinero es una cosa pero también está el tipo de química especial durante el sexo, como si se tratara de amigos con derechos pero con pagos —explicó Sicheng —Tu no solo tomas a alguien como un regular. Si alguien está siendo un idiota y egoísta en la cama, solo lo empujas y te vas con otro.

— ¿Incluso si paga bien? —

—Sí. No son nuestras reglas, son las de Doyoung —

—En mi club debes respetar a todos —explicó Doyoung —Desde las putas hasta los strippers hasta los mozos. Si no puedes hacer, puedes irte a coger tu mano en otro lugar.

— ¿Cuáles son algunos de los retos que vienen con ser prostitutos? —preguntó Mark.

—Bueno, no es realmente una carrera de la cual puedas presumir con tu familia, ¿verdad? —Sicheng se rio —Las noches son una cosa. El sexo es un ejercicio después de todo y puede ser muy exhaustivo. También prepararte y alistarte después de haber terminado con un cliente es un reto muy constante.

—Sí y algunos clientes te dejan insatisfecho —Jungwoo hizo un puchero —A veces obtienes unos muy buenos y es un viaje salvaje desde el principio hasta el final. Entonces, cuando terminas con tu tarea y te vas con uno que es una mierda, es totalmente desagradable.

— ¿Cómo superas esos retos? —

—Come bien después de tener sexo. Siempre lleva porno en tu celular para que te puedas masturbar. Usa protección, siempre. Asegúrate de que estés limpio y todo —Sicheng se encogió de hombros.

—Lavate las manos. No quieres que tus manos vayan oliendo al semen de alguien más cuando tienes tus dedos en otra persona —

—Anotado —Mark asintió — ¿Cuántos clientes obtienen por noche?

—No tantos. Depende en lo que quieren, pero lo usual difícilmente llega a ser 4 por noche —dijo Jungwoo

— ¿Ustedes chicos lo disfrutan? El trabajo que tienen —

Sicheng resopló a eso, dejando salir una calada de humo de cigarro entre sus labios. —Es sexo, ¿no? O sea, solo es eso. A veces es divertido, otras veces no.

—Solemos fingir gemidos y orgasmos usualmente —explicó Jungwoo —Nuestro trabajo es que nuestro cliente quede satisfecho y animar su moral, así que parte de eso viene de nosotros, de que tan bien la pasamos. Muchas veces cuando un cliente termina nosotros solo nos vamos al baño para masturbarnos —

—Sabemos que la gente no nos ven bien —dijo Sicheng —Pero no es una profesión por decisión, no tanto así. La mayoría de nosotros caímos en esto.

—Es como un trabajo cualquiera. El cliente te paga, tienes horas regulares, tienes responsabilidades que mantener para que así puedas seguir con el negocio. Solo porque sea sexo no significa que no es algo en lo que no debas trabajar. Merecemos el mismo respeto que alguien como un...abogado, por ejemplo —

La entrevista continuó con una cuantas preguntas más. Mark tosió por la esencia del humo del cigarro envolviendo la suite privada y era hora de abandonarla —Muchas gracias por dejarme hacer esto —Mark le dijo a Doyoung.

—De nada, eres un buen chico —

Todos voltearon al escuchar el clickeo del vidrio bajo el pasillo. Donghyuck estaba en sus rodillas organizando y llenando el gabinete de botellas de cerveza. Mark limpió sus manos en sus pantalones y caminó hacia él.

—Hola —

—Hola —saludó Donghyuck —Eres el chico de ayer.

—Ese soy yo, ¿necesitas ayuda? —

—No, está bien, puedo hacerlo yo mismo —

—Está bien, igual no tengo nada que hacer —

Donghyuck sonrió agradeciendo por la oferta mientras le enseñaba a Mark como poner las botellas en los gabinetes. Jaehyun solo se carcajeó profundamente negando con la cabeza.

—Ese chico es rápido —se rio Doyoung.

—Él sabe lo que quiere y solo va por ello —

—Admiro a esa calidad de hombre —asintió Doyoung —Al menos sé que no estará jugando con los sentimientos de alguien.

—Solo quiero agradecerte por esta oportunidad —

—Dijiste que popularizaría mi negocio —Doyoung estrechó sus ojos —Si no comienzo a ver a alumnos de universidad por aquí, escucharás de mi.

 _¡Me llamará!_ Jaehyun chilló internamente pero mantuvo su postura mientras que seguía a Doyoung devuelta al bar. Ordenó una bebida y los dos comenzaron a platicar sobre cualquier cosa. Entonces una figura misteriosa con una gorra oscura se acercó a la barra.

— ¿Puedo tener mi llave? —el hombre pidió detrás de la máscara.

Doyoung le dio la llave al hombre silenciosamente. El hombre asintió y corrió pasando al gorila y se fue arriba de las escaleras. Doyoung esperó unos minutos y le señaló a Jaehyun que se inclinara.

—Ven conmigo —

— ¿A dónde? —

—Ya verás —

Jaehyun siguió a Doyoung por las escaleras, alentándose unos cuantos escalones atrás del hombre misterioso. Llegaron al tercer piso y miraron alrededor de la esquina siendo cuidadosos de no ser vistos por él. El hombre desbloqueó la puerta y se adentró para después inmediatamente asegurarla detrás de él. Doyoung se inclinó lentamente hacia delante y empujó una pequeña pieza debajo del seguro. Dejó que Jaehyun viera a través de ella.

El hombre dentro estaba con Sicheng. Se quitó la gorra revelando su cabello rubió y removió su máscara. Sicheng sonrió cuando lo vio cayendo a sus brazos mientras lo besaba, recorriendo sus dedos por su cabello mientras el otro hombre suspiraba feliz. Jaehyun se volteó y se sentó en el piso sorprendido.

—Ese...ese es Nakamoto Yuta, el jugador de futbol olímpico —

—Síp —Doyoung asintió.

— ¡¿Es el regular de Sicheng?! —

—Por casi dos años —

—Santisima mierda —volvió a mirar por el pequeño cuadrado, suficientemente ancho para su ojo, y vio como Yuta y Sicheng se sonreían mutuamente, sosteniendo sus manos mientras hablaban de algo. Sicheng se veía claramente enamorado de él, sonriendo y mirándolo como si Yuta fuera su mundo entero.

—Ellos no solo tienen una relación para coger, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Jaehyun a Doyoung.

—No —Doyoung negó con la cabeza —Él tiene sentimientos genuinos. Creo que Yuta también pero Sicheng no quiere salirse del negocio.

— ¿Por qué no? —

—Probablemente porque piensa que no le pertenece a Yuta. Tal vez piensa que Yuta solo lo ve como un juguete que se coge de miércoles a domingo —

— ¿Por qué tienes esta pieza espía en la puerta? —

—Todas las puertas la tienen. Es por seguridad. Solo yo sé dónde están —Doyoung explicó —No sé si alguien está intentado abusar de mis chicos o chicas detrás de esas puertas cerradas.

—Eso es...—Jaehyun saltó un poco por el sonido de una cama rechinando seguido de un largo gemido —agradable.

—Ellos trabajan rápido. Será mejor que nos vayamos —Doyoung lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó al balcón. Desde el tercer piso se podía ver todo. Los asistentes del club en el piso, la gente borracha en el bar y el resto de las prostitutas por el baño ofreciendo mamadas gratis y dos minutos de éxtasis.

—Veo a Jungwoo —Jaehyun apuntó a Jungwoo en la esquina. Estaba ocupado coqueteando con un cliente. Se veía de almenos unos 40 años con una delgada estructura y se veía muy encantado por el precioso muchacho. Se intentó inclinar para besar a Jungwoo pero este solo negó y sonrió. Le recompensó pasando sus manos por el miembro del hombre y chupando su cuello.

—Jungwoo nunca deja que sus clientes lo besen —explicó Doyoung —Una vez lloró y tocó la campana de emergencia de la habitación. Corrí con el equipo de seguridad para encontrarlo llorando en la cama agarrado de las sábanas. Expulsamos al hombre y le pregunté que le había pasado, me dijo que el hombre lo había besado.

— ¿Por qué? O sea, ¿por qué le molesta tanto? —

—Jungwoo tiene novio. Se llama Lucas —dijo Doyoung —Ellos se conocieron mientras él trabajaba en su primer club. Lucas era un mozo en uno de esos hoteles elegantes de cinco estrellas y ambos apenas ganaban suficiente como para alimentarse, pero están intentado ahorrar para conseguir un departamento. El sexo paga más que ser stripper así que Jungwoo lo hace bajo una condición, sus clientes nunca deben besarlo.

—No sabía eso —

—Todos mis chicos tienen una historia —

— ¿Y qué hay sobre ti? —le preguntó Jaehyun a Doyoung —Parece que tú también tienes una historia.

—Tendrás que emborracharme si quieres escucharlas —Doyoung rodó sus ojos.

—Bien, ¿cuántas botellas aguantas? —

—Que clásico. Intentando emborrachar a alguien para sacarle sus secretos —

—No estoy intentando nada, solo te quiero conocer mejor —

— ¿Estás interesado en mí? —

— ¿Y qué si lo estoy? —

La declaración de Jaehyun claramente tomó a Doyoung por sorpresa. El dueño del lugar se burló un poco y miró a Jaehyun como si intentara descifrar si estaba siendo serio o no —Yo...tsk...tú

— ¿Acaso conseguí para hacerte sin palabras? — Jaehyun jadeó molestándolo —Eso es un logro personal para mí. Tal vez me dejarás invitarte con una bebida.

—Soy el dueño del bar —

— ¿Y? ¿A caso el cliente no le puede comprar una bebida al dueño? —

—Eres imposible —Doyoung se rio —Bien, pero solo para que sepas que soy una persona salvaje cuando me emborracho. Cacheteo a la gente, los insulto y comienzo a quitarme la ropa.

Jaehyun sonrió ante la idea. —Finalmente, un stripper en el que realmente estoy interesado.

**********************************

— ¿Cómo va tu redacción? —Jaehyun le preguntó a Mark cuando se le unió a él y a Johnny a cenar en una pizzería después de unos días de la entrevista.

—Va muy bien —dijo Mark —Creo que podría terminarlo para mañana.

—Eso es bueno. Recuerda enviarle una copia a Doyoung. Le gustaría tener una —

— ¿Qué onda entre tú y Doyoung? —preguntó Johnny —¿Están saliendo o algo así?

— ¡Claro que no! — _No que no quiera_ —Solo somos amigos.

— ¿En serio? Porque cada vez que salgo con ustedes, siempre tienen una tensión sexual tan gruesa que necesitarías de una sierra para cortarla —

—No puedo imaginar cómo puedes sentir algo cada vez que vamos a City 127 si siempre desapareces por tus baby boys 1 y 2 — Jaehyun rodó los ojos.

—No tengo que ir al club solo por eso nada más. Ellos me dieron su número —

— ¡¿En serio?! —preguntó Mark sorprendido.

—Sí, probablemente vayamos a la feria la siguiente semana —

—Espera, ¿cómo funciona eso? ¿tienes dos novios o algo? —preguntó Mark confundido.

—Cállate y come tu pizza. No queremos saber eso —

—Pues... —

—Solo come —Jaehyun suspiró. Nunca entendería como alguien querría hablar habiendo pizza en la mesa. Es una desgracia ante la mejor invención de Dios.

—De hecho, regresaré a City 127 esta noche, ¿quieren venir? —Mark preguntó.

—Suena divertido —Johnny aisntió — ¿Vas por Donghyuck?

— ¡Já! —mofó Jaehyung —Y Johnny solo va para ver la forma en la que su trasero encaja perfectamente en la taza de baño. Admítelo, ese lindo mesero te tiene mal.

— ¿Hablan en la universidad? —

—A veces. Él tomó el curso de culinaria y yo estoy en física así que no nos vemos muy seguido —respondió Mark —Pero de las pocas veces que hablamos es genial. Es un chico muy agradable.

—Con una linda piel, lindos labios, lindas caderas, lindas piernas —molestó Jaehyun —Lindos dedos, linda voz

—Cállate, hyung —Mark le pegó con la rodilla debajo de la mesa. Su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza y Jaehyun se rio. No había nada que disfrutara más que molestarlo.

Los tres llegaron a City 127 unas pocas horas más tarde y cayeron en su patrón regular. Johnny desapareció buscando a Ten y Taeyong.

Jaehyun se encontró a sí mismo en el bar con Mark mientras que este escaneaba la habitación buscando señales de Donghyuck.

— ¿Otro Wizard especial? —preguntó Doyoung. Puede que él había sido un poco atrevido con él la primera vez que se conocieron pero eso era lo que le gustaba de Doyoung. Era honesto y gracioso de una manera casi brutal, y Jaehyun no amaba nada más que presionar sus botones y mirarlo una piscina de sumisión cuando admite la derrota.

—Debería conseguir una carta de cliente regular. Compra 10 bebidas y consigue una cita con el dueño —Jaehyun sonrió descaradamente. Desde las últimas veces que lo había visto se comenzó a volver cada vez más atrevido con Doyoung, pero nunca suficiente atrevido como para saltar sobre la barra y besarlo.

—Aún no compras las diez bebidas —

— ¿Has estado contando mis bebidas? —Jaehyun hizo una mueca y guiñó.

—Cuento todas mis bebidas, ¿cómo crees que hago el dinero? —Doyoung rodó los ojos.

—Aún no contestas mi pregunta —

— ¿A qué? —

—Una cita con el dueño —

—No lo sé, necesita revisar su agenda —

—Pero no es un no —

—Pero tampoco es un sí —

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que él diga que sí? —

Doyoung se sonrió a si mismo descansando sus palmas sobre el mostrador. —Debes ser caballeroso sobre eso.

—Wow, nunca pensé que el dueño del club querría romance y rosas —

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy muy tradicional —Doyoung se rio.

De pronto, un sonido fuerte de disparo de pistola se escuchó desde la pista de baile. Un cuerpo cayó al piso con un ruido sordo y las personas comenzaron a gritar. 15 segundos de caos hizo erupción, con las personas gritando y corriendo por todos lados, golpeándose unos a otros mientras que los guardias intentaban ganar un poco de control.

— ¡Doyoung! —Jaehyun lo tomó de brazo.

— ¡Mis chicos! ¡¿En dónde están?! —

— ¡Tenemos que irnos, es muy peligroso! —

— ¡Donghyuck! ¡Sicheng! ¡Jungwoo! —

Johnny apareció de la nada con Taeyong y Ten a cuestas. Tomó a Jaehyun del codo. —Yo buscaré a Mark. Tú llévate a Doyoung y salgamos de aquí.

Jaehyun no gastó tiempo en tomar a Doyoung de la muñeca para jalarlo afuera del club. Llamó al 911 inmediatamente mientras que veía como un infierno se desataba en Club 127 en lo que la policía llegaba.

**********************************

— ¡Mark! —Jaehyun y Johnny suspiraron con alivio pero con preocupación al ver a su amigo en la ambulancia con el rostro herido y un poco de sangre — ¿Qué pasó?

—Un tipo me golpeó mientras intentaba sacar a Donghyuck —

—No debiste hacer eso —Donghyuck resopló sosteniendo la mano de Mark mientras veía como era atendido por una enfermera —Te pudo haber tirado todos los dientes.

—Bueno, él te pudo haber lastimado también —Mark dijo. Donghyuck suspiró aferrándose a la mano de Mark.

— ¿Duele? —

—Un poco. No tanto como me hubiera dolido si algo te pasaba —

—Joder, este niño tiene mejor juego que yo —Jaehyun se susurró a sí mismo. Donghyuck se inclinoó al toque de Mark, agradecido de que su salvador seguía vivo. La policía estaba dentro, sacando a los jóvenes borrachos que estaban muy ocupados gritándose unos a otros y envolviendo el cuerpo sin vida.

—Escuché a uno de ellos decir que fue un intento de homicidio —dijo Johnny —Un tipo con un amante celoso despechado.

—Esto es horrible —Doyoung enterró su cabeza en sus manos —Un asesinato en mi propio club. Uno de mis chicos pudo haber salido lastimado.

—Estamos bien, Doyoung —dijo Taeyong acariciando el brazo de Doyoung —Ten y yo logramos salir seguros gracias a Johnny.

— ¿Dónde está Jungwoo? ¿Y Sicheng? —

—Jungwoo está con una de las enfermeras del hospital y Sicheng está hablando con la policía —Doyoung se tranquilizó. Jungwoo tenía una sábana cubriéndolo mientras que las enfermeras le daban una bebida caliente para calmar sus nervios. Sicheng estaba visiblemente agitado mientras la policía le hacía preguntas.

—Déjame ir con él —

—Yo iré —se ofreció Johnny —Tú deberías descansar, Doyoung.

—Todo estará bien —Jaehyun pasó su mano por sus hombros —Nadie más salió lastimado.

— ¡Un hombre fue disparado en mi club! —Doyoung explotó, sus ojos llenos de llenos hasta el borde con lágrimas de furia — ¡Mis chicos pudieron haber muerto! ¡Nada de esto está bien!

Y estaba en lo correcto. Nada estaba bien. Johnny habló con la policía en lugar de Sicheng, con sus brazos sobre el cuerpo tembloroso del chico. Mark y Donghyuck estaban abrazándose, ambos calmándose después de sufrir una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

— ¡¿Jungwoo?! —una voz profunda resonó sobre la multitud — ¡Jungwoo!

— ¡Lucas! —Jungwoo saltó de su asiento hacia los brazos del hombre alto, guapo con un atuendo barato de mozo.

—Por dios, ¿estás bien? —

—Estoy bien, con unos pocos moretones pero estoy bien —respiró Jungwoo —Tengo miedo.

—Está bien —Lucas lo besó suavemente sobando su mejilla —No lo estés. Estoy aquí. Nada te asustará.

A unos metros lejanos, un Mercedes aceleró en la esquina. El olor a neumáticos quemados flotó sobre el aire mientras que el auto se detenía unos metros legos. Nakamoto Yuta saltó fuera del carro, buscando frenéticamente gritando el nombre de Sicheng.

— ¡Dong Sicheng! —

Sicheng se soltó en lágrimas cuando vio a Yuta. Enterró su rostro en su pecho, soltando lágrimas de alivio mientras que el jugador de futbol acariciaba su espalda baja y le arrullaba —Estoy aquí, bebé —dijo —Esto aquí, ahora.

— ¿Eres el señor Kim Doyoung? ¿El dueño de este establecimiento? —preguntó el oficial Kim Junmyeon.

—Sí, ese soy yo —

—Me temo que tendremos que cerrar el lugar por unos días. Ahora es una escena de crimen —

— ¡No pueden hacer eso! —Doyoung dejó caer su quijada y gritó — ¿Qué hay sobre mi negocio?

—También debemos de revisar su licencia. Si hay actividades ilegales aquí, su licencia será revocada. Debemos de llevarlo a un cuestionario —

— ¡No! ¡Necesito este lugar abierto! Es... —

—Oficial, mi nombre es Jung Jaehyun y soy su abogado —Jaehyun se paró frente a Doyoung —Mi cliente está extremadamente inquieto en este momento y no está en forma para ser cuestionado. Debo demandar que este arreglo se empuje hasta el amanecer.

—Bien, hágalo a su manera —el oficial se encogió de hombro —Pero asegúrese de que él esté ahí.

—Lo haré —

— ¡No pueden cerrar mi lugar tan así! —Doyoung lloró —¡No tendré un lugar al que ir! El club es mi casa.

—Doyoung, por favor. Yo me encargaré de esto por ti. Todo estará bien —

— ¿Sabes por qué hago lo que hago? —Doyoung inhaló —¿Sabes por qué mantengo una casa de prostitutas cuando sé que va contra la ley? No solo porque quiero, pero porque si no lo hago, estos chicos no tienen a donde ir.

—Doyoung —Jaehyun lo sujetó hacia él.

—Sicheng y Jungwoo estarían en la calle si no fuera por el club. Podrían estar durmiendo en las banquetas, comiendo comida podrida, siendo violados por mafiosos de la calle u otras cosas terribles. Sé que los hago venderse por seo pero al menos ellos tienen control sobre sus cuerpos. Todo es mejor que dormir con un estómago vacío —

—Quiero tomar a mis chicos y darles una casa. Quiero que alguien los proteja por el resto de sus vidas, pero sé que nadie lo hará, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque son prostitutos. Si este club se va, no tendré más opción que abandonarlos y, ¡No puedo hacer eso, Jaehyun! No puedo —lloró.

—Nada le pasará a ti ni al club. Nadie los abandonará. Yo me aseguraré de eso —

— ¿Cómo? —

Esa era una buena pregunta.

—Encontraré la manera —Jaehyun negó con la cabeza —Solo confía en mí, Doyoung.

Doyoung se decayó en lágrimas mientras acunó su cabeza en el cuello de Jaehyun y sollozó. Como abogado, Jaehyun estaba acostumbrado a encontrar lagunas y agujeros para resolver casos. Estaba acostumbrado al sentimiento de sentirse invencible.

Pero ver a Doyoung llorando en sus brazos y sentirse incapaz de ayudarle le hizo sentir como la criatura más débil que Dios había creado.

**********************************

— ¿Jaehyun? —Johnny tocó la puerta de su oficina —Es casi medianoche.

—Solo unos minutos más mientras veo mis notas —

—Estás en eso desde las 8 de la mañana —Johnny resopló —Necesitar ir a tu casa y dormir.

—No puedo. La primera audiencia con el jurado en mañana —Jaehyun suspiró —No puedo decepcionar a Doyoung. Podemos perder su club si esto va mal.

—Y estás haciendo todo esto gratis —Johnny se sentó frente a él —Todo un santo, ¿huh?

—Hey, mañana me vas a ayudar a ganar a la corte mañana —

—Y lo haremos —Johnny lo tranquilizó.

—Nunca duele estar preparado —

Johnny miró el monto de notas sobre la mesa de Jaehyun. — ¿Doyoung realmente significa mucho para ti, eh?

—Sé lo mucho que esto significa para él, y no quiero decepcionarlo —dijo Jaehyun —Este club es más que un negocio. Es una casa para él y para la genete que trabaja ahí, incluso para las prostitutas y strippers. Le pone mucho esfuerzo y cariño al lugar y solo lo usa para proteger a la gente que estaba en las calles.

—Lo sé. Incluso Taeyong y Ten dicen que hubieran terminado en la calle si no fuera por Doyoung —Johnny asintió —Taeyong creció con una familia abusiva y Ten era un huérfano.

—Tenemos que ganar esto, Johnny —dijo Jaehyun —No solo por Doyoung, pero por todos que trabajan ahí.

—Estás en lo cierto, pero no vamos a ganar si te quedas despierto toda la noche, luciendo arrugado y flácido —dijo Johnny —Ya sabes cómo es la juez Lisa. Le gusta cuando nos vemos bien y no como si hubieran envejecido 50 años.

—Bien —Jaehyun resopló —Vamos.

—Seguro que harás un gran esfuerzo para meterte en los pantalones de alguien —

—Me siento insultado. Estoy haciendo esto por el bien de la comunidad. Estoy haciendo esto para entrar en su corazón —

—Claro. Lo siento —

—Aunque no me molestaría meterme en sus pantalones —Jaehyun encogió sus hombros —Solo digo.

—Claro que no te molestaría —Johnny sonrió —Claro que no.

**********************************

El día siguiente después de la audiencia, Jaehyun visitó la casa de Doyoung para decirle los resultados. La casa de Doyoung era grande y estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, y se llevó una sorpresa cuando Jaehyun casi choca con un niño en una bicicleta.

—Oops —el niño se rio —¡Lo siento!

—Está bien —Jaehyun carcajeó —¿Dónde está Doyoung?

—El tío Doyoung está dentro de la casa —

—Oh por dios — Jaehyun dejó caer su quijada en sorpresa cuando entró a la casa. Estaba sorprendido de ver a tantas personas, tanto como mujeres como hombres con un montón de pequeños niños. A primera vista no estaba seguro de que fuera la casa de alguien o un hotel. Doyoung estaba acunando a un niño pequeño en sus brazos mientras iba a saludar a Jaehyun.

—Mi caballero en su armadura brillante —Doyoung jadeó —Espero y tengas buenas noticias.

—Eso depende. ¿Eres dueño de un hotel o esta es tu casa? —

—Larga historia —dijo Doyoung —Vamos al patio trasero.

Se empujaron entre el montón de gente y se acomodaron en una mesa del patio. Doyoung dejó al niño en su regazo moviendo sus piernas suavemente —Todos ellos son mi staff —explicó —Como el club está cerrado les pedí que se mudaran conmigo por un tiempo.

— ¿Y los niños? —

—Todos son de ellos. Unos de ellos son niños no deseados. Ya sabes, por las cogidas de noche —explicó Doyoung —Como este pequeño chico de aquí. La mamá de Jisung fue una prostituta hasta que murió de sobredosis.

—Es muy tierno —Jaehyun arrulló tomando al niño para ponerlo en su regazo.

—Ese niño de ahí es Hendery —Doyoung señaló a uno de los que estaban jugando —Le encantan los juguetes de robots. Sus papás trabajan en la cocina. Este otro de aquí es Yangyang. Su madre es una stripper mientras que su padre es un político famoso.

—No es de extrañar porque luce extrañamente familiar —Jaehyun fulminó al niño.

—Ese pequeño de ahí es Xiaojun —Doyoung sonrió afectuosamente —Su madre lo dejó en la puerta del club una noche y no volvió a mirar atrás. Está siendo educado por los padres de Hendery.

—Eso es muy loable de ellos —

—Espero y tengas buenas noticias —Doyoung resopló —Necesito que esta gente salga de mi casa antes de que pierda todo mi cabello.

—Las tengo —Jaehyun sonrió —Le dijimos a la corte que como el caso de homicidio había sido cerrado y el asesino había sido arrestado, la policía no tenía ninguna razón para mantener el club cerrado, así que desde mañana, City 127 está abierto.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! — Doyoung jadeó — ¡Tengo mi club de vuelta!

— ¡Tengo tu club de vuelta!

— ¡Muchísimas gracias! —Doyoung rodeó el cuerpo de Jaehyun con sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente —Te debo una.

—Hey, dejaste que Mark entrevistará a tus prostitutos así que debo decir que estamos igualados. Hablando de eso, el artículo de Mark ya salió en el periódico de su universidad y está obteniendo buenas reseñas. Me dijo que te enviará una copia próximamente —

—Esto es asombroso —Doyoung sonrió por primera vez en días desde la tragedia —No puedo agradecerte suficiente por esto.

—No debes hacerlo pero ya que estás en ello, no puedo negarle a alguien su gratitud —

— ¿Qué tal esto entonces? — Doyoung se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los de Jaehyun. Este balanceó a Jisung con uno de sus brazos mientras que el otro lo usó para acercar más a Doyoung, saboreando la dulzura de su lengua. Los labios de Doyoung encajaban perfectamente, y era con todo lo que había soñado.

—Wow — Jaehyun exhaló cuando se separaron por aire —Mantén esos agradecimientos conmigo.

—Sé cómo agradecerte apropiadamente — Doyoung se carcajeó, deslizando su mano por debajo de la playera de Jaehyun, sus largos dedos extendiéndose por sus abdominales —Puedo adorarte y agradecerte por horas, haciéndote sentirme de adentro hacia afuera. Puedo hacerte ver las estrellas y hacer que murmures en nombre de Dios con tus labios tantas veces que me rogarás que me detenga.

_Mierda_

—Pero primero —Doyoung guiñó —Debo de sacar a estas personas de mi casa.

**********************************

—Y ahí se va el letrero —Donghyuck observó cómo los trabajadores quitaban el letrero de City 127 y lo tiraban en el piso —Adiós a un icono y a mi primer lugar de trabajo.

—Es algo bueno que Doyoung esté remodelando el lugar completamente. Es un comienzo fresco —dijo Mark deslizando su mano a la de Donghyuck —Escuché que incluso tenía un nuevo nombre.

—Sí, quiere que se llame Vision —Donghyuck encogió los hombros —Le dije que era aburrido pero ya tiene el nuevo letrero hecho, tal vez esté metido en algo.

—Vámonos yendo —dijo Mark jalando a su novio. Ambos empujaron la puerta abriéndola y sus quijadas cayeron. Doyoung no fue nada fácil con la remodelación. El interior viejo fue retirado completamente y fue remplazado con un nuevo mobiliario, nuevos pisos, nuevas paredes e incluso un nuevo escenario. Doyoung quería que el club nocturno se convirtiera en una de gran escala y refinado, como un club lujoso para hombres. La balacera arruinó la base de Club 127 y Doyoung decidió que era mejor empezar de nuevo.

Y no solo era el club el que tenía un nuevo comienzo, algunos de los trabajadores también. La balacera sorprendió a Yuta y Sicheng, y por primera vez Sicheng se dio cuenta que si no tenía su destino en tus propias manos, podría perderlo todo en un día. Se le confesó a Yuta, este se le confesó devuelta y le pidió matrimonio. Sicheng abandonó el club para irse a vivir a la casa de Yuta y no miró atrás.

Jungwoo tampoco tenía que trabajar como prostituto, ya no más. Dos días después de la catástrofe, Lucas recibió una sorprendente oferta de trabajo; trabajar como el asistente personal y chofer de Nakamoto Yuta. El trabajo le pagaba casi 4 veces el sueldo que ganaba antes y Yuta incluso le dio su viejo departamento para que viviera. Ahora que Jungwoo ya no estaba desesperado por el dinero, finalmente podría hacer lo que siempre quiso: enseñar. Se inscribió a una comunidad de universidad para conseguir un título de enseñanza para que pudiera enseñarle a niños pequeños.

Lucas y Jungwoo no podían creer como su destino había cambiado. Ambos se abrazaron frente la ventana, pintando una imagen de su futuro muy emocionados, sonriéndose mutuamente por primera vez, se sentían más optimistas.

—Aww, son muy tiernos —dijo Donghyuck.

—También somos muy tiernos para que sepas —Mark hizo un puchero.

—Yo lo soy, tu no —Donghyuck le molestó juguetonamente.

—Hey hey hey — Doyoung golpeó el mostrador con una cuchara de madera —No está permitido que estén aquí hasta el día de apertura.

—Disculpa pero yo soy tu mesero principal —Doyoung peleó —Merezco saber cómo será mi patio de juegos.

—Luce grandioso, ¿verdad? —Jaehyun se rio sosteniendo una bebida en su mano.

—Hyung, ¿qué haces aquí? —

—Saboreando el nuevo menú de bebidas —Jaehyun sonrió señalando la mezcla morada en su mano —Sabe a lavanda, es delicioso.

—Aún tenemos habitaciones tras bambalinas que aún no están terminadas —dijo Doyoung —Ahora que Taeyong está a cargo de las presentaciones y Ten será el encargado del mantenimiento del piso ambos ahora necesitan habitaciones separadas.

— ¿Ya no harán presentaciones juntos? —

—Tal vez una vez por semana —ser rio Doyoung —Como si esos dos idiotas dejaran pasar la oportunidad de tener sexo en el escenario.

— ¿En serio hacen eso? —la quijada de Mark cayó.

—Claro que no, amor —Doyoung golpeó suavemente su mejilla —Solo es una metáfora.

—Aunque una vez... —

—Bebé, no —Jaehyun lo detuvo —Mark entrará en su modo National Geographic de nuevo —

—Deja de decir eso —Mark gruñó.

— ¿Pero qué piensan del lugar, chicos? —preguntó Doyoung.

—Creo que es hermoso —dijo Mark —Este lugar será mucho más grande que antes.

— ¿Aún tendrás a las prostitutas? —preguntó Jaehyun.

—Por ahora no, pero ya sabes cómo es —Doyoung encogió los hombros. Tomó la mano de Jaehyun y lo arrastró fuera de su taburete —Ven conmigo.

—Me gusta hacia dónde va esto —Jaehyun sonrió —Pero mi condón está en el auto.

—Cállate —Doyoung lo jaló hacia las escaleras metiéndolo a una de las suites VIP. Estaba recién amueblada y estaba pintada en matices de café oscuro y rojo — ¿Qué piensas?

—Sexy —dijo Jaehyun —Ahora está habitación dice 'vamos a ponernos un poco sexuales aquí'

—Sabes que esto no hubiera sido posible sin ti —Doyoung beso la parte trasera de la mano de Jaehyun —Salvaste mi club.

—Lo hice por ti —Jaehyun sonrió, acercándose a su rostro para besarlo —Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, y también te amo —Doyoung se inclinó para besarlo abrazándose a su cuerpo para apoyarse. Jaehyun había besado a Doyoung millones de veces, pero cada beso le hacía querer otro.

—Ahora —Doyoung cayó en sus rodillas, sus manos quitando el cinturón de Jaehyun —Hay que estrenar la habitación, ¿no crees?

—Espera un momento —la respiración de Jaehyun se atoró en su garganta y se recargó en la pared — ¿Hablas en serio?

—Si hay algo que aprendí de mis ex-prostitutos —Doyoung sonrió, bajando el cierre de los pantalones de Jaehyun —Es dejarte caer en tus rodillas si alguien realmente se lo merece.


End file.
